


Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

by Steel_Drums_and_Island_Dances



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Decisions, Banter, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daycare, Dirty Talk, Eren gets fucked ALL the way up, Guns, M/M, Neighbors, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suburbs, ereri, good thing tomorrow's Sunday because it's about time for me to beg the Lord for forgiveness, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel_Drums_and_Island_Dances/pseuds/Steel_Drums_and_Island_Dances
Summary: All Eren wanted to do was settle down. He’s a young (fairly) recent college grad living in the city with little direction, getting into too many fights, working a depressing, dead-end job, and he’s tired. After a whole life of getting into trouble, he decides to make a change: he moves back to his hometown and starts a new, very different life.  
And it’s going great--he’s going to bed on time, he’s taking walks in nature, he even meets a nice guy who lives in his neighborhood. Staying out of trouble has never been so good.
Unfortunately, trouble likes Eren far too much to be avoided at this point.





	1. Eren Knows Exactly What He's Doing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again everyone, here for another installment of I-never-grew-out-of-my-sixth-grade-'songfic'-phase? If so, you're in the right place!
> 
> Oh man. I don't even know where to begin with this one. I got very, very carried away. That's probably the best way to describe whatever the fuck is going on in this fic. 
> 
> It was inspired by the song and then very quickly grew into a monster with a mind of its own. I have no excuses. So yeah, enjoy!
> 
> (also, the next chapter is already written and will cause more tags of a questionable nature and a higher rating, so be warned? haha)

Contrary to popular belief, Eren knew exactly what he was doing. This time, at least, he did--despite the hearty doubt from most of his friends. Eren could remember their reactions with perfect clarity.

“Why the fuck would you ever go back to Shiganshina? There is literally shit to do there.” Jean, of course.

“I think that'll be good for you, Eren.” His sister had quietly approved, but mostly because she thought it would keep him out of trouble, he knew.

“I agree, I think it's a great idea,” Armin had been smiling.

“Not that I'm not happy for you, but won't you be bored to tears?” Sasha had said.

Not that he would be bored, but yes, he was leaving the city to escape some of the excitement. Contrary to what many believed, he didn't enjoy losing his temper-- it just happened. And it seemed like there was a new trigger for that every day in Sina if only for the excessive number of people and activities and cars and trains and jobs and buildings and streets and he was overwhelmed. He could feel the presence of the city and all its people like a physical pressure. He'd missed being able to fuck off to a forest or a lake whenever he got sick of it all.

So back to Shiganshina he went. Mid-twenties and already settling down, as Connie liked to joke. But when it came to settling down, Eren needed a head start.

His house was empty anyway. When his mother had died, so had a whole host of other things-- his relationship with his father, for one. He'd never really thought about it until it was just the two of them, and then realized they had nothing in common. His dad began accepting more offers to travel for his job and Eren went to college. They saw each other once a year at best, and Eren preferred it that way, because all he could feel in the presence of his father was the absence of his mom.

The house used to be like that, too, but when his father stopped coming home it became something of a haven to Eren. He wasn't quite sure why. By all means it should have been the most painful place, but despite lacking the unique light of Eren’s mother, it contained her memory in the most accessible way to Eren (and likely the least accessible to his father).

He'd neglected to tell anyone except for Armin and Mikasa what he'd be doing there, because he knew they'd never let him live it down. He was having some trouble believing it himself.

The fact of the matter was, he'd be working at a daycare.

And not just any daycare--the one currently run by Krista. Several months ago he'd visited for the first time with Armin. Initially he hadn't thought much of it. He'd never been especially good with kids, nor held any especially positive opinions of them. But when he'd visited another time, Krista had put him to work in the absence of her second teacher. He'd had no idea what to do for the first fifteen minutes or so. What did 3- and 4-year-olds even _do_ , anyway?

Screamed a lot, apparently. Made messes. Asked a lot of questions. Took naps, and... not too much else. There was something very easy, very natural, about the little room of children. There were surprises, of course, and it was noisy and busy and smelled a little weird, but despite all that Eren found himself mellowing out in a way he'd rarely been able to do before. He could see Krista giving him curious but pleased looks when the kids started getting used to him and therefore rougher, and he responded to hair pulling and dirt on his clothes with only mild words of admonishment.

“You're kind of a natural at this, you know,” she'd told him when he was getting ready to go home. He'd scoffed at her and told her flattery wouldn't buy his time. He'd been back the next week to enthusiastic reception.

And when in some strange twist of fate Krista’s partnering teacher had quit, she'd offered him a job. “You were here almost as much as her anyway,” she said as justification.

Eren had figured that was about all the sign he needed. He, like most of his other friends, had been working a miserable retail job until something better came along. It was better than waiting around at home where there were less opportunities and less places to get drunk on the weekends, so he’d been told. But the variety and glamour of the city had worn off after a few months and he was tired. This daredevil-20s-decade seemed to work a lot better when you hadn’t been doing that stuff already in your teens.

And he’d been right. Things had unfolded beautifully. He’d spent a wonderful, nostalgic weekend with Mikasa and Armin moving back into his old house and cleaning out all the dust and sadder memories. He thought the silence would echo emptily after they’d gone, but no--he’d waved them off happily, and the remaining quiet had filled him with a lovely calm. And nowadays he woke with the rising of the sun, walked to work, and spent his time from 8 to 4 getting dirty and giggly with 3 year olds. He ambled home around 5, made some shameful attempts at cooking, and still had time for a stroll in the woods or netflix before bed. He was a little ashamed at how well this retired lifestyle suited him.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Krista reassured him one day as they were cleaning up. “People live in different ways. You’ve probably had enough excitement in your life to last you a while, right?”

“Right, but that’s what, you know, people over 50 are supposed to be saying,”

“You’ve always been a bit of a special case, Eren,” she snorted. “But if you’re feeling that uncomfortable about living in perfect peace and happiness--”

“You know that’s not what I--”

“Then you could come out with Ymir and I this weekend.” She straightened up from stacking the tiny chairs together. “We wanted to go to this bar in Trost, it’s been popular lately with hip 20-somethings like yourself. Annie might tag along too.”

Eren considered for a moment. Honestly, he wasn’t all that compelled to go--but wasn’t that his problem, lately? “Sure, sounds great.”

Trost wasn’t far away anyway, just a few towns over, and nowhere near the sprawl of Sina. It was a nice middle ground. Fun, accessible, and predictable. No trouble to be found.

Unfortunately, Eren attracted trouble. And trouble was a guy with sinful dark eyes, leaning against the bar with the easy grace and power of a jungle cat, who smiled--more a baring of teeth, really--at Eren as though he’d like nothing better than to eat him.

And goddamn, Eren _knew_ better. He knew from a lifetime of too much excitement what trouble looked like, and this guy screamed “I can and will fuck you up if you toe the line.” The problem was… Eren kind of wanted him to.

But that didn’t matter. Because Eren knew better. He’d made good choices in the last few months, his blood pressure was down, he was sleeping better, and his skin had improved drastically, he was being _responsible_ and it was paying off. All he needed to do was to keep his head down and keep doing what he was doing, and _not_ pay attention to this panther of a man who was stalking towards him with clear intent in his eyes.

The guy was a little shorter than him, and made up of all hard angles and sharp lines. He looked like every villain in all the better movies Eren had seen: quiet, straightforward arrogance supported by a healthy understanding of their own power. Eren swallowed. He had no idea what to say.

“You shouldn’t stare, you know,” the guy said quietly, somehow audible over the ambient bar chatter. “People will think you have a problem with them.”

Eren stuttered. “No, that’s-that’s literally the opposite of what I--”

He snorted. “I know. Just some advice for future reference.” He smirked up at Eren. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Eren found himself nodding, and then drinking, and then _dancing_ , which was never a good sign. Another drink. Laughing. They weren't talking much. This guy didn't look like much of a talker, to be honest. He looked like he did a lot of other things very well, though, and the thought was running through Eren’s with increasing frequency. Especially whenever he caught a glimpse of the line of his shoulders, or his hips, sinuous in tight black, or worst of all, his dark eyes promising Eren pain.

That was how he ended up stumbling out of the bar with the guy, at past-his-respectable-bedtime o’clock. They were waiting for a cab, and there were kisses with the bite of teeth on his neck and a hand on his ass and a whisper in his ear, “ _God,_  you're cute,” He almost got hard right there in the middle of the street, why was this guy getting to him so bad? He hadn't been called cute in years. He was too rough around the edges, too angry, too awkward to be sweet-talked like that, and maybe that's why it was so damn good.

They were getting handsy in the cab already, but the ride wasn't long. They pulled up and Eren tumbled out of the cab to a street that was… terribly familiar.

He cast a slow, confused look back to where the guy was paying the cabbie. Had Eren said to come back to his place? He didn't remember giving his address-- and he hadn't intended to. But why else would they be in the suburbs? This guy looked like a city slicker if there ever was one.

What was his name again? Fuck--

“Levi,” Eren called his name, and the guy looked up--thank goodness. “Um…”

“What's wrong?” Levi’s face didn't change exactly, but his voice became slightly more muted, gentler.

“...Why are we at my house?”

Levi did give him a slightly strange look at that. “We're not. We're at my house.”

“We're literally standing two doors down from my house.”

“Well, we're standing in front of mine.” Levi pointed behind Eren to the house they were standing in front of.

“No we aren't! This is the Masons’ house, they've lived there forever.”

“If you mean the couple who lived there 3 years ago, yeah, they were the ones who sold it to me.” Levi frowned. “But…”

“Oh my God,” Eren muttered to himself. The realization seemed to fully hit them both at the same time.

This guy was his neighbor.

They stared at each other for a minute. Levi sighed. “Well, this is pretty fucking awkward, but do you still want to come in for a cup of coffee or something?”

Eren must have looked conflicted, because Levi’s expression softened even if his words didn't. “Don't piss yourself, we don't have to do anything.”

He debated. Admittedly he was still decently drunk, and this guy looked just as gorgeous washed out under the streetlights which really shouldn't be possible. Eren hadn't been this attracted to someone in a long time, if ever. He would've said yes to a date with him, and this was almost the same thing, just weirder.

“Sure, okay,” he mumbled after a minute.

Eren hadn't been in the Masons’ house since he was very young and they were still spry enough to look after small children. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He could barely remember it, but he was sure whatever Levi had done with the place would be very different. _How_ it would be different was another story entirely. He was still reeling from the fact that this guy lived in the suburbs, let alone two doors down from him. He looked like the type of guy suburbanites tried to keep out of town.

Eren stepped into the foyer, where he followed Levi’s lead in taking off his shoes, and--wow. _Shit_ , the place was clean. Far more so than his fuzzy memories of the Masons’ house had been. No soft old rugs or dusty curtains, just practical hardwood floors and dark, simple furnishings kept in pristine order. No pictures on the wall, no tapestries, no art, no decorations. Eren followed him down the rather bare hallway into the kitchen, which nearly blinded him in its whiteness as Levi flipped on the light. White tiles and the faint smell of cleaner and bleach, pots and pans that gleamed silver, giving a new definition to the words 'stainless steel.'

“Just sit down anywhere,” Levi said carelessly. There was an equally bare and pristine kitchen table, so Eren parked himself down there, feeling altogether too dirty and scruffy for this house.

They looked at each other for a moment. In the bright, hospital-like atmosphere of Levi’s kitchen everything felt oddly surreal, especially after the dimly lit bar and fumbling in the backseat of a cab. Eren must have been slightly more drunk than he thought, because Levi’s baleful look as he served them coffee caused a giggle to bubble up from his chest.

“What?” Levi frowned at him.

“I don't know. This just--doesn't feel real. You know? One second I'm fooling around with this super hot guy in the back of a cab and the next he's serving me coffee in the most sterile goddamn house I've ever seen.”

“Super hot?” He smirked. “I'm flattered.”

“And you look so, you know, _dangerous_ and shit but you live in the _Masons’_ old house and I--” Eren put his mug down, shoulders shaking. “I literally _wet_ myself in their living room once and--just--”

“You _what?_ ”

“They used to babysit us when we were little,” now that Eren had started laughing it was hard to stop. “And--and just like a _second_ ago I was thinking of all the ways we were going to bang, and it was going to be in this house that used to always smell like _dog biscuits--”_

The disgusted look on Levi’s face only fueled his amusement. He covered his eyes with his hand, giggling helplessly. A little chuckle joined his, and he looked up to find Levi quickly turning away, ducking his head and his shoulders trembling a little.

When Levi spoke again, his voice was smooth, controlled. “So what you're trying to say is… You're extremely turned on right now?”

They both broke down into laughter at that, and the awkwardness abruptly faded from the room.

“No, but really, I love what you've done with the place.”

“That's hardly a compliment considering it used to smell like dog biscuits.”

“I'm trying to make conversation, jeez.”

“You suck at it.”

“I don't see you picking up the slack!”

“I'm a man of few words,” Levi smirked at him over his mug of coffee.

“You must have a lot of friends.”

“At least I don't start conversations by telling people where I pissed myself as a kid.”

Eren stared at him a moment, mouth open, then said in a thoroughly entertained voice, “You're an asshole!”

“You're going to have to be a lot more creative than that if you want to hurt my feelings.”

“I wasn't trying to insult you, I was honestly just stating facts.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “If you're trying to cover your ass, you're doing a shit job.”

“How are we supposed to fuck if I cover my ass?”

Levi looked as though he were fighting a smile with much difficulty. Eren felt a little thrill of triumph--this man didn't seem to smile easily, so when he did it felt like a prize.

“Right, right, I forgot how incredibly horny being in this house made you.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “The good thing is everything looks super different now. I can probably restrain myself long enough to finish this coffee.”

“Sure about that?” Levi looked at him over the rim of his cup, and all of a sudden _he_ was back, the predatory eyes and whisper of a smirk.

Eren nearly choked on his coffee, but the moment ended as soon as it began as Levi leaned against the table. “That's good to hear, since I should probably get to know my neighbors before I screw them.”

“Are you planning on screwing the whole block?”

“Sure, if they all look like you.”

Eren flushed. Sweet talk like that from this guy was especially unexpected, but what wasn't at this point? Every assumption he'd made about him seemed to be wrong.

Yeah, how dangerous could a guy who lived in a suburban house this clean really be, anyway?

“What brought you out to Shiganshina? You don't really look like the suburban type.”

“I used to live in Sina but got the fuck out once I saved up a bit. The only reason to live in a place that loud and filthy is convenience.” Levi eyed him. “But you young types usually love the city.”

“Young types? How old are you?”

Levi just smirked at him. “Definitely older than you, brat.”

Eren squinted at him. He had one of those faces--he could've easily been in college, or 40, or anywhere in between. Rather than aging well he seemed to have aged ambiguously; Eren could quite clearly imagine the same expressionless face on a high schooler or a slightly more worn version on a middle-aged man. It would look old on a student though, and young on a father.

To Eren’s surprise, this guy was weirdly easy to talk to--especially for a hookup. Not in the obvious way. He didn't talk all that much, but focused studiously and attentively at Eren, encouraging him to speak with a well-placed comment here and there. He'd been spending a lot of much-needed time alone, but at the same time had missed this. He rarely got this animated around anyone except his friends, but for some reason with a few terse, well-chosen words, this guy he'd wanted in his pants so badly not an hour ago had him waxing poetic about Star Wars and his embarrassing taste in alternative indie bands.

Usually he'd feel awkward talking so much, but any questions Levi brushed off casually, turning the conversation back around to him. He wasn't even totally sure how old Levi was, but somehow Levi already knew that his most recurring nightmare as a child had featured Emperor Palpatine.

“Jesus Christ, is that the sun?”

“Looks like it,” Levi stretched, casting an appraising look over at Eren. “While this wasn't what I envisioned when I pictured making you breakfast, how does something to eat sound?”

Eren nodded, a little red again. The guy was infuriatingly smooth, even at 5 in the morning, apparently.

“If you want to wash up, there's a bathroom down the hall on the left,” Levi gestured.

Eren thanked him, scooting down the bare hallway again. As he walked, he felt a little funny--despite the awkward circumstances, this was the first really good “date” he'd been on in a while. Levi was gorgeous and endearingly cranky. Seriously, who would've thought moving into the suburbs would turn out to be such a good decision? Not only was he going to bed on time, there was someone he could potentially go to bed _with_ just a few doors down from him.

And imagine, if things went well, he could actually settle down instead of just joking about it. They already lived so close. He wouldn't have to make any adjustments to his life, really.

Okay, so Eren kind of turned into a twelve year old girl in the very few instances he met someone he was attracted to like this. And how could he not when a guy with an ass like _that_ was making him breakfast down the hall?

Oh, honestly, he was almost completely sober now so he had no excuse for daydreaming, but Levi was hot and their impromptu date was going well and it would make _such_ a cute story in a few years when people asked how they met. They would hold hands and Levi would smile with his eyes and they'd say, _we were just so attracted to each other so when we found out we were neighbors it just kind of seemed like fate_ \--

He absentmindedly turned the handle of the bathroom door, except--

This wasn't a bathroom.

This was a closet.

This was a closet full of military-grade automatic assault rifles.

… Well. That wasn't necessarily true. Eren had no idea if they were military-grade or not. He'd never seen an automatic rifle in real life, to be fair. The closest he'd come to a real gun was fucking booking it in high school back when he'd run with the wrong crowd and someone in a rival group started waving one around. Memories of a simpler time, indeed.

At any rate. He closed the closet door quietly. It'd been his mistake. That was the door on the right, not left.

He turned, entering the door on his left. As expected, a perfectly spotless bathroom with white towels and a bath mat with a black cat on it. Cute.

Eren unzipped his fly.

… Maybe he was a cosplayer.

Yeah. A nerd.

Eren remembered the way Levi had walked towards him in the bar, neck and arms corded with muscle, smiling at him like a hunter approaching a well-laid trap. There had been boxes of what looked a hell of a lot like ammunition tucked neatly into the shelves of the closet.

Sure. A nerd.

Or… Or maybe he was a collector. Just a guy with a hobby, like anybody else.

Yeah. He looked like a guy with a lot of hobbies.

Eren stared at the cat on the mat, dick in hand, mind blank.

A loud knock on the door almost had him ripping his dick off. “Hey, did you fall in or something?”

“No, sorry,” he squeaked. “Be out in a minute.”

“Alright, good luck with that.”

Eren washed his hands but there wasn't much point; even as he wiped them on the fluffy white hand towels they were slick with sweat. Hands slipping on the doorknob, he wiped them again on his pants.

He entered the kitchen near-silently to see Levi at the stove, cooking pancakes. God. _God,_ he was perfect.

“What do you like in your pancakes? I've got blueberries and chocolate chips.”

“I have to go.”

Levi turned, raising an eyebrow at him. “You do?”

It was five in the morning on a Sunday. Eren was aware of how odd the statement sounded, but he really couldn't come up with anything better at this point. “Yeah, I've got a, um… I've got to… go.”

Levi actually looked disappointed, but didn't protest. “All right, suit yourself. But I owe you a breakfast date now, yeah?”

“Y-yeah, of course,” Eren backed out of the kitchen. “I’ll, uh, I'll hold you to that.”

He tripped on the doorframe, catching himself before falling. He looked up again, and Levi was giving him an appraising look that was quickly turning too shrewd for Eren’s liking.

“Well, if you need me, you know where to find me,” Eren muttered, and then immediately bit his tongue. Dammit, why had he said that? Not that it wasn't true, but he hardly needed to remind the guy.

He didn't stick around to see what Levi would say or do, just shuffled down the hall as quickly as he could without running. Shoving his feet half into his shoes, he waited until he got down the walkway to break into a sprint.

What the _fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes more bad choices, resulting in porn.
> 
> (Let me know if there's anything else you guys would like me to tag <3)

Contrary to popular belief, Eren wasn't stupid.

All right, maybe he hadn't been the school's top student or even in the top 50%, but there were a couple of things he knew by watching other people learn the hard way. And one of those things was snitches got stitches.

Any guy packing that much heat was not one Eren wanted to irritate in any way. He was pretty sure tattling to the police would count as irritating. Despite the fact that Levi would _definitely_ be hot when angry, a gun in his face would not. And honestly? It was none of his damn business what he was doing with that much weaponry.

It sat and itched in the back of his mind, though, for the rest of the week like an ant on the back of his neck.

_You don't know the guy._ It itched.

_He could be a serial killer._

_He could be planning to shoot up a public place._

_What'll you do if you're responsible for someone's death?_

He dithered and debated and was distracted at work all week. Distracted was not a good thing to be in a room full of three-year-olds. The amount of mysterious stains on his clothing steadily increased and the treats in the good-behavior jar rapidly decreased, stolen by tiny, sneaky hands. He couldn't even scold them--how could he chastise a toddler for stealing candy when he, a grown man, hadn't reported to anyone what he'd seen?

Technically it wasn't illegal. It was just… extremely suspicious. There were zero legitimate reasons outside of a zombie apocalypse to own that many assault weapons, and the dead hadn't started walking as far as Eren knew.

He really wanted to ask for someone's advice but was concerned about that falling under the whole “snitching” category, mostly because the advice of any sane person would be to report him immediately.

Well, it had been a week and nothing awful had happened yet. Eren had learned his lesson. He stayed home Friday night, unable to watch any of his favorite crime shows so was rewatching The Office in an attempt to calm his nerves. It was about 8pm and he was getting up to make hot chocolate when he heard it.

A knock on the door.

He prayed it was literally anyone else--Jean, there to tease him about being a bourgeois suburbanite. His dad, there to ruin his weekend with an ill-timed visit. A policeman telling him someone had rear-ended his car tucked well into his driveway. _Anything._

He peeked through the peephole, but the porch was empty. He held his breath. Maybe it was a package? Delivered at a bizarre time? Had he gotten lucky for once?

Eren should have remembered that he was never, ever lucky.

He eased the door open a _smidge_ only to have it forced open the rest of the way, and then closed quickly but quietly. He swore he blinked--and suddenly he was slammed against his own door, and impossibly strong forearm against his neck and a deliciously hard body pressing against his.

“Hello,” Levi said blandly.

Eren literally and figuratively couldn't breathe. He had an awful feeling he should be a lot more scared and a lot less turned on right now, but that didn't change the state of things much.

Levi gave him a slow look up and down. “I'll just get right to it, then.”

_Oh, if only you would._

“You saw something last weekend, didn't you?” The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. “But… you didn't say anything.”

Eren swallowed. The arm against his throat didn't give an inch. “How do you know?”

“I have my ways,” he said dryly.

“What--”

“It wasn’t hard to figure out that you’d taken a wrong turn that night,” He interrupted. “And you seem like a nice boy--a good, upstanding citizen--so I thought you’d go running to the police right away.” He smirked up at Eren. “But you kept your pretty little mouth shut.”

Scared, not horny, scared, not horny--

“You've been so _good,_ Eren,” Levi nearly cooed, and Eren melted right into the door, or so he felt.

Levi gave him another one of his shrewd looks. Eren tried to avoid his gaze, and think about the least sexy things he could, because the second he started enjoying himself too much Levi would be well aware, pressed against him like this.

“And, well, I was just curious about why that was.” He said, voice deceptively casual again. “We haven't even fucked yet, you can't possibly like me that much?”

Eren scowled at him, mostly to cover up the way his body was responding to the ‘yet’ in that statement. “If you found a guy with a closet full of AK-47s, would _you_ want to piss him off?”

Levi raised his eyebrows. “Well, well--so much for pretty boys being dumb, huh? Sounds like you know a thing or two.”

Eren restrained himself from rolling his eyes. The last thing he needed to do was sass Levi right now.

“But I wouldn't have hurt you, Eren,” the shrewd look was back, Eren noted with trepidation.

“I wouldn't have hurt you…” He repeated, more quietly.

“But I might've had to _punish_ you.”

And there it was, dammit, his traitorous body eagerly declaring to Levi that he was having a great, dandy fucking time in this hostage situation, accompanied by a weak exhale that escaped against his better judgment. Levi grinned again, that fatalistic baring of teeth that had gotten Eren into this mess in the first place.

He was fucked. He was _fucked._

He really wanted to get fucked.

Levi seemed well aware of this, inching closer and nudging a leg between Eren’s. “You seem like the type of kid who usually does the right thing, Eren,” his voice was silky smooth, running over Eren’s ears like water. “Can I trust you?”

Eren bit his lip. “...What are you going to do with those guns?”

“I was just holding on to those for a friend. Don't worry about it.”

“I’m pretty worried.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I don't have them anymore,”

Eren gave him a fearful, incredulous look. “That makes me feel worse!”

“I could make you feel better, then.”

Eren’s breath hitched. “I… I don't know if that's a good idea…”

Levi looked up, hand trailing down Eren’s side stilling. “And why is that?”

“I don't know anything about you. Except that you apparently smuggle weapons. I… I don't feel comfortable…” Eren was trying to say, even as he felt quite comfortable at Levi’s mercy like this.

Levi seemed to sense this as well, smirking. “You sure about that? You seem like you're doing just fine right here,” He nudged his leg farther between Eren’s. “I've threatened a decent amount of people in my day, kid, but for the first time it looks like you're having more fun than me.”

That shouldn't have been hot either, but Eren was slowly surrendering to the fact that he liked danger, and danger seemed to reciprocate his feelings. “This fun for you?” He asked, a little too breathlessly.

“Sure is. How about you, brat?” When Eren didn't answer, Levi sighed. “Listen, I don't fuck people who don't want to get fucked, alright? I've done a lot of shitty stuff in my time but that's not my bag.”

“You're going to fuck me?” Eren squeaked.

“You think I came here to do my fucking taxes?”

“I thought you were going to kill me!”

Levi looked at him impatiently. “Would I have knocked on your front door if I was coming to kill you? You'd have been dead twenty minutes ago.” He looked thoughtful. “And I thought we had an okay time last weekend, but we even didn’t get to have breakfast so I figured I’d try my luck.”

“You really know how to sweet talk a guy.”

He sighed, and suddenly instead of a forearm a strong hand was wrapped around Eren’s neck. Though he was applying significantly less pressure than he had before, Eren still froze.

“Well, that _is_ what I came here to do, you know,” he said, almost boredly, but his blazing eyes gave him away. “I was so happy when I found out you hadn't said anything that I figured you deserved a reward.”

Eren’s mouth went dry. “What kind of reward?”

“What do you want?”

_To choke on your dick_ , Eren’s brain provided helpfully. _To get fucked by you till I can't stand. To get bruised by you all over._

“...A kiss?” He asked hopefully.

Levi actually laughed out loud. “A _kiss?_ My god, you are just precious.”

Despite teasing him, Levi met him halfway for their first kiss since they met at the club. It was oddly gentle. Levi’s lips were dry but soft, and pressed easily into his, balanced paradoxically by the firm but not painful hand on his neck. Levi’s other hand settled on his side, and it felt almost eerily natural. He could feel Levi smile against his lips. He kissed him sweetly, chaste presses on his half-open mouth.

“You like this?” Levi whispered against his lips. “You want me to treat you like a princess?”

A little thrill went through Eren. It wasn't bad. It was nice, really nice. It could be nice, normal, suburban, with him.

He swallowed. “No.”

Levi's soft kiss turned very suddenly into a harsh bite, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Eren could taste blood from his chapped lips. Levi's leg came up and grinded against him roughly, hips pushing him harshly against the wall, and the hand on his neck wound easily into his hair and yanked his head back. Levi’s teeth scraped into the skin of his neck, and he thrust up forward into Eren again, slamming their hips against the door.

“This okay, then?”

“Yeah,” Eren whispered brokenly, almost a whimper. He could feel the scratch of Levi’s short, blunt nails on his scalp and every inch of his gloriously firm body against his.

They kissed again, and this time it was harder, hungrier, a battle that Levi quickly won through Eren’s willing surrender. Eren had never had a thing for biting before, but shit if it wasn't getting him going right now. He'd never had a thing for _any_ of this, really--he usually topped in the few hookups and relationships he'd had. But something about this guy made him want to get on his knees and pray.

Levi was grinding his hips in perfect, sinful little circles against Eren, teeth nearly breaking the skin on his neck. His hand left his hair so that he could grip Eren’s ass in both hands, pulling Eren’s hips against his, and Eren groaned.

“That's it, baby,” Levi crooned in his ear, and Eren's insides immediately wound up ten times tighter. “I'm going to be so good to you…”

Eren sought his lips again, wanting that cruel, bloody bite again, but Levi smiled against his mouth again, murmuring, “That really gets you going, huh? You’re a little fucked up.”

Eren blushed, stuttering. “I am?”

“It was a compliment,” he bit Eren’s lip, still sensitive and swollen, and let go. “But that couldn't be all you wanted as a reward,”

Eren was quiet. He could feel it, just a moment before when Levi had ground against him and both of them were growing hard. He'd never especially wanted to suck dick before--he’d just done it because he wasn't a selfish asshole and wanted to reciprocate--but today was a day of firsts, apparently. He'd also never nearly creamed himself to someone calling him baby, but Levi had some sort of strange power over him. He was turning into a goddamn pillow princess.

“You planning on answering me any time soon?” Levi teased. His hand crept down Eren’s front, brushing over the fly of his pants. “I'd be more than happy to take the lead here, but I just wanted to make sure you get everything your little heart desires.”

“I want to blow you,” Eren blurted out, then immediately regretted it. Levi's entire face lit up, and in the least innocent way possible.

“Shit, you really are fucked up, aren't you?” Levi said almost affectionately, rubbing Eren’s growing erection through his pants. “You might just be fucked up enough for this to work.”

He leaned in, close, sweet again. “On your knees for me.”

Eren's knees were already feeling weak anyway, so dropping down to the ground was easy. Levi kept a hand in his hair like an anchor, petting him gently as Eren unzipped his pants with trembling fingers.

“Are you nervous, baby?” Levi murmured to him. “Your hands are shaking. Or is it because you want it so bad?”

Eren looked up into Levi’s dark eyes as he mouthed over the dark fabric of his boxers. His mouth was watering. He'd never been into a blow job enough to get sloppy, but he was already getting the outside of Levi’s underwear wet, pulling off so it got a little cold and then massaging him through it. He heard Levi sigh a bit above him. He freed Levi’s dick from his pants, and took a minute to admire it, stroking gently. He was thick. He got the tip into his mouth and already felt the stretch of it. Getting fucked by this would _hurt_. He'd feel it in the morning, especially considering the kind of muscle Levi was carrying. Eren looked up at Levi’s sculpted stomach, and moaned around the head, imagining Levi driving into him with the same force with which he'd pinned him to the wall before. Levi was looking back at him, a guiding hand in his hair, not yet pulling. Eren took his cock down as far as he could, swallowing down his gag reflex as best he could. Levi was thick enough that Eren couldn't really control the saliva dripping out his mouth around his cock, so he went with it, slurping obscenely around the shaft, swallowing around what he could. He pulled off slowly, jerking what he couldn't comfortably fit in his mouth. He heard Levi hiss so he looked up, locking eyes with him this time as he whimpered around his cock.

“You look like you're enjoying yourself,” Levi was smiling down at him, expression not exactly kind. “You willing to let me in on the fun?”

Levi’s hand tightened in his hair, and the only warning he got was a sweetly whispered “Open wide,” before Levi shoved all the way in. Eren choked, coughing a bit when Levi pulled out again but didn't have time to catch his breath before he pushed in again, and again. Saliva dropped down his chin as Levi slammed into his mouth over and over, his jaw getting sore and his knees starting to ache, eyes watering and short of breath--and he was painfully, embarrassingly hard from this treatment. Then just to make things worse, Levi started to _talk_.

“You're so good for me, Eren… Look at you, taking me so well. You're so pretty, especially like this…” Levi let out a little breathless laugh. “I thought about it. First time I saw you--but didn't think you’d look _this_ good with a cock in your mouth. Like you were born for it, baby.”

Eren moaned helplessly, a weak, stuttering sound in between the battering force against his throat.

“You like choking on me, don't you?” Levi whispered. “You like me using you like this? You make such a good toy, Eren.”

He did. He really liked being used like this, for the first time in his life. Maybe he’d been letting his life get a little too quiet, because suddenly feeling out of control, desperate, wanton, felt so good it was hurting him, hurt so much it felt wildly good. Levi smoothed his hair from his forehead and whispered sweet nothings to him even as he violently took what he wanted, forcing himself all the way to the back of Eren’s throat repeatedly. Eren’s hands scrabbled for purchase, running into Levi’s wonderfully solid thighs and catching on one of his wrists. Levi pulled back, asking, “You okay?”

Eren coughed, but smiled up at him, feeling dazed and sick with pleasure. “I’m great,” He answered, voice hoarse from the abuse to his throat.

Levi shook his head. “You’re not great, you’re perfect,” He murmured, and damn if that didn’t shoot straight to Eren’s dick. He reached for Levi again, taking his spit-slick cock in his hands reverently.

“You didn’t come,” Eren said, imploringly.

“Mm,” Levi hummed in assent. “I thought we could save that for the main event.”

“Main event?”

Levi pulled him up to his level, kissing him greedily, no regard for his sore and swollen lips. Eren wondered if Levi could taste himself in Eren’s mouth, which had been thoroughly marked and claimed by him in every place. That knowledge made him feel a delicious combination of used and satisfied. For such a clean guy, Levi licked into his mouth and slid his tongue against Eren’s in a decidedly filthy manner. Eren couldn’t get enough of him, pressing closer and feeling the unforgiving firmness of Levi’s body. Levi reached down and gripped his ass again.

“You’ve got a real pretty face, but this comes a close second,” He muttered, groping Eren roughly. “Wanna get inside you. You gonna take me as well as you just did?”

“Yeah,” Eren breathed against Levi’s mouth. “Want you to fuck me up. Rip me open.”

Levi looked like he'd be only too happy to do so. Eren backed down the entryway, leading Levi further into his house. On second thought, familiarizing Levi with his house might not be the best idea, but he was too far gone to care--the chemistry between them was absurd, making his head swim. He hadn't anything to drink that night other than water but he felt drunk as they stumbled towards his bedroom, Levi getting both of them out of their shirts on the way. Levi shoved him forcefully on to the bed when they got there, working efficiently to get Eren’s pants off as well. This really wasn't how he'd imagined his quiet Friday night going, he thought as Levi loomed over him, pulling his boxers down and pushing him over on to his stomach. He pulled Eren’s hips up, smoothing a hand up his thighs and cupping the muscle, commenting idly, “This really is your good side.”

He dug his nails into the firm flesh, and Eren gasped a little. Levi's fingers pulled him apart, his thumb pressing lightly, teasingly against his entrance. “I bet you'd look even prettier if we had a little fun here, too, Eren. How about it? The next time you're bad, I'll bring my belt. Bend you over my knee.” He bent down, pressing kisses edging towards bites on the yet-unmarked skin. “Get you black and blue for me. Would you count them? Count every time I hit you, like a good boy.”

“Levi, please,” Eren said softly. If Levi kept talking he wasn't going to last.

“Please what?”

“Please, I want you inside me,” he begged, glad that his red face was semi-hidden from Levi right now.

“Okay, but only because you asked so nicely,” Eren looked back to see Levi reaching into his pocket, taking out a tube of lube and a condom. Eren laughed a little breathlessly.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Better to have and not need than need and not have,” Levi shrugged.

“I can't believe you!”

“Yeah, well, look where we ended up.”

Eren could just imagine him, too, casually shoving a condom in his pocket and walking down the road, calm as you please. Meanwhile Eren had been suffering from paranoid delusions for the better part of the week, waiting for Levi to appear without warning like the grim reaper. This had better be good.

Levi’s slick fingers pressed into him smoothly, without preamble, and Eren tensed up in surprise. Levi hit him smartly across the backside in response, adding a calm, almost relaxed-sounding “Stay still.” Eren let out a choked noise against his pillow, dick twitching against the mattress. Levi had poured the lube generously, so any burn faded quickly as he stroked Eren’s walls, working in deeper quickly, businesslike. One finger became two, then three, and Levi hummed boredly. “You’re loose as a back-alley whore down here, Eren. You take a lot of dick?"

“No,” Eren answered breathlessly.

“No?” Levi twisted his fingers casually, and Eren’s breath caught on an embarrassing noise in his throat. “You sure about that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” He moaned. “You’re my first.”

Levi paused. Eren lifted his head, looking back at him nervously, clarifying. “I mean, I’ve topped before--”

He snorted at that, twisting his fingers again, and Eren made the mistake of looking at him as he did so. Levi looked at him as pleasantly and nonchalantly as he had while making pancakes, stroking Eren’s prostate with sure fingers. A shock of arousal so strong it almost hurt again shot through Eren’s stomach straight to his dick; his nails scratched into the bed linens.

“You want to look at me when I fuck you, baby?” Levi asked him, smirking. “Since it’s your first time and all.”

That would probably be a bad idea, considering how overwhelmed Eren felt by looking at Levi even just once. He was still kinda scared of the guy and everything. Definitely a bad idea.

“Yeah,” Eren said, nodding enthusiastically.

Eren turned onto his back, and sat up, taking the condom on the bed and unwrapping it. He looked up, and met Levi’s expectant eyes. Something peculiar curled in his stomach, a mixture of intense arousal and something unfamiliar and earnest, eager to please. Levi was still hard, and Eren rolled the condom on him with careful, lightly shaking hands. He looked up into Levi’s eyes again, and found himself being regarded with something bordering on affection. Levi reached out and stroked Eren’s face, and Eren could feel his breath stolen, sweetly, by that simple, easy action.

That same hand found Eren’s shoulder and shoved him, hard, down on to the mattress, and Eren’s stolen breath never quite found its way back as Levi leaned over him, as intimidating and irresistible as when they’d first met. Levi positioned himself against Eren’s entrance, and then pushed in with one strong thrust. Eren’s mouth fell open--just like he’d thought, he could feel the stretch of it, pushing against his inner walls. He felt impossibly full. He looked up, and Levi made a beautiful portrait of erotic strength over him. He couldn’t quite describe it, but he felt small and frightened and desperate and insanely turned on all at once, and the feeling was addictive.

“Lev--” Eren tried to say his name, but couldn’t get the full word out as Levi pulled out and thrust in again, and Eren cut himself off with a gasp.

“Didn’t catch that, sweetheart.”

“You’re an ass--” Eren cut himself off again, and did his best to glare at Levi but that was difficult when his eyes and body looked like that of a conquering god.

And it was difficult to breathe again, like this, when Eren could see every perfect movement of Levi’s sculpted stomach, the tension in his shoulders and the unconscious way he bit his lip as he ground up into Eren. Eren could feel the force of attraction in his fingers and toes, winding its way around his throat and making any noise he made sound suspiciously like sobs, especially when Levi started to increase in pace. He had been right, Levi’s dick inside him was painful in the best way, and watching Levi move over him was so overwhelming he felt dizzy.

He hadn’t even realized his hands twisting in the sheets until Levi grabbed his wrists, and pulled them over his head. Levi looked down at him, and smiled ferally again. Eren felt a thrill in his stomach as Levi secured both his hands easily in one of his, and changed the angle of his hips just slightly.

He thrust into Eren cruelly, and Eren cried out, long and sustained, straining against Levi’s grip which only tightened as he pounded into him. Eren’s cries quickly turned hoarse and breathless. The slapping of Levi’s skin against him was obscene, and he could hear the sound of the lube inside him, forced deeper by Levi’s decisive thrusts. Levi was forcing wails out of him that were much louder than anything Eren usually did in bed, but there was no room for shame, everything was blacked out by wanton fever. He’d never felt so overwhelmed, so worked up, so used, or enjoyed it this much. There was no way Levi could keep this up, Eren couldn’t breathe and he wasn’t doing any of the work. But when Eren looked up, Levi looked like he was enjoying himself, like he wasn’t fucking destroying an ordinarily very active and fit human being with impossibly strong movements of his hips. And that was how Eren felt, destroyed, pinned against the mattress, his heart racing every time he caught Levi’s positively lethal grey eyes. He felt _wrecked,_ ripped open, racing towards an orgasm that felt a lot more like death than any of the ones he’d experienced, and he tried to say something, anything, but couldn’t get out more than one syllable at a time, and then Levi started to talk again.

“Didn’t think you could get any prettier, but you take me so well here, too, Eren,” Levi said, and Eren’s blood boiled at his name on Levi’s lips. “Wanna use you over and over. Wanna fill you up. And you’re so sweet for it--bet you’d let me do whatever I want to you, huh?”

Eren closed his eyes; looking at Levi was going to make him blow his load.

“You seemed really happy being my hostage earlier. You’d look real nice tied up. Ever used a spreader bar, Eren? How about a paddle? Or a whip?”

“Le-Levi-- _please_ \--”

“You sound great begging, baby. What can I do for you?”

“Kiss me,” The words slipped out again before Eren could feel embarrassed. Levi laughed out loud again, this time a little short of breath.

He leaned in, and kissed Eren filthily, grinding perfectly into him all the while. He took total control of the kiss, licking deep into Eren’s mouth, and then laid a firm, controlled hand on Eren’s neck--the feeling in Eren’s stomach curled and twisted and overflowed and he came all over Levi’s stomach, to his humiliation.

“You really are adorable,” Levi murmured against his lips. With that, he picked up his former pace, and Eren, over-sensitive and still feeling aftershocks of his orgasm, damn near screamed out loud. Levi’s thrusts finally stuttered and lost their rhythm as he came with a groaned-out “ _Fuck,”_ Eren’s dick made a valiant attempt at standing again at the site of Levi coming, which was nothing short of glorious. But he was exhausted, and already felt himself drifting off even as Levi laid down next to him.

“Don’t go to sleep without cleaning up your mess, brat,” Levi said, and before Eren fully realized what was happening, Levi was pushing slick, bitter-tasting fingers into his mouth. Eren swallowed around them. He watched through sleepy eyes as Levi wiped Eren’s come off his stomach and fed it to him, accepting it calmly. Levi petted his hair afterwards in an absent-minded fashion, and Eren drifted off to the soothing motion.


End file.
